The Phoenix Guard
The Phoenix Guard is a Sin’dorei roleplaying guild dedicated to the restoration of their people and the protection of Quel’thalas. They represent an elite sect of the Sin’dorei military who are often tasked with dealing with the most serious threats to the kingdom. You can take a look at our recruitment process on our website. For more information, contact an officer in-game - we'll be happily answer any questions you may have. Who we are The Phoenix Guard is a roleplay guild, exclusively compromised of Blood Elves. We have been active for two years and counting, and have gathered together a tight-knit community consisting both of guild members and friends that reside in other guilds. Through this, we offer roleplay in differing avenues. We introduce ourselves as one of the first guilds that took the step to enjoy roleplaying from the perspective of the new bold race, after the inception of the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. Rise of the Phoenix After the fall of the grand High Elves and their forest kingdom of Quel'thalas, the remainders of the race were left to suffocate under the ashes of their legacy. Their only placeholder in the royal bloodline, Kael'thas Sunstrider, renamed them Sin'dorei, in honour of their crushed brethren. In the ravaged kingdom, Kael'thas appointed one Haldurin Brightwing Ranger General, military commander of what remained of his people, charging him with the reformation and rebuilding of the once enigmatic city of Silvermoon. Brightwing set about the creation of a military unit, comprising only the best and most elite men and women to protect the slow recovery of Quel'thalas. Having heard of the eminent assassin Senyë Lar'nith, Haldurin appointed her to recruit and expand this new unit, dubbed the 'Phoenix Guard'. Assembling experts in the varied arts of combat, she formed the Phoenix Circle, creating a diverse unit of elite men and women. The Circle watched over the Guard, recruiting and training, ensuring each worthy of their position. The future of the Sin'dorei lay on a knife edge. Their spirits broken, they looked toward the sole survivor of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the former ruling council slain in Prince Arthas' massacre. Kael'thas Sunstrider did not remain, however, seeking providence instead with his men in Outland. With the revelation of Sunstrider's true affiliations, the Phoenix Guard now vigilantly watch over the lands of the Sin'dorei - from old threats and new. Loyal not to royalty but to the city, the Phoenix Guard stand stoic with their kin in the face of contempt and danger, training only the exemplars of their age to safeguard the denizens of Quel'thalas. Activities The Phoenix Guard prides themselves on their military prowess – often they can be seen training in Eversong Woods, honing their skills against the undead on the Dead Scar or on patrol around the city. They help counter threats to the City and the Kingdom and have often fought of threats that are beyond the capacity of the local law enforcement. Not content to wait for a threat to the Kingdom, the Guard often seeks out their enemies first. This takes them all over Azeroth and Outlands conducting reconnaissance and preempting attacks. Members Officers The Phoenix Guard is lead by the dedicated Commander Alquanis Firesong and her Circle of advisors. ;Alquanis Firesong, Commander Leader of of the Phoenix Guard Kaeldrin Perilion, Officer Grand Inquisitor ;Therodar Brightweaver, Officer Master Cleric of the Phoenix Guard Therodar Brightweaver 'Veteran Guards' Lerenas Taigan'lor Guardsmen Aellana Sunfury Alekii Sunstorm Elviana Lightwhisper Dalenn Frostwind Danen Sunflare Falanyr Silverlight Kagarme Dormarth Marendis Therun Oreine Shadowsong Theras Anathalion Thiona Sunsorrow Vantonidas "Vante" Shadewarper Vraél Thyrsta'deloi Initiates Aelrynn Tel'Delthoir Anrtheil Enarius Azhaire Elones Faida Shadewarper Ilien Dawnrunner Jaivyn Sunfall Lothaes Brightfury Maraiah Nethersky Ryushiro Saelin Dawnstalker Sanguinias Dal'Khanthra Brakuur Sariella Sunblossom Sevestra Dawnchaser Silverspear Tenhiel Greatstar Yentara Brightflare Other Information The Guard has close ties with the Eburi Knights who often help each other to achieve mutual goals. Gallery Image:Shatnerfirsttime_senye_or_kammeh.jpg|Learning of Kael'thas' betrayal Image:Home.jpg|The Guard returns from their forced exile in Shattrath Image:Dalaran.jpg|Diplomatic efforts before the events at the Wrathgate Image:North.jpg|Into the Frozen North Image:Squads.jpg|The Captains whip their squads into shape Image:Patrol.jpg|Patrol through Silvermoon Image:Council.jpg|At the War Council Image:Memorial.jpg|Memorial For The Fallen Image:Oath.jpg|A newly initiated Guard recites the Phoenix Oath Image:Interview.jpg|Interview of a potential new recruit Image:Tempest.jpg|The assault on Tempest Keep Phoenix Alq leadur.png|The Phoenix Circle WoWScrnShot_010510_203322.jpg|The Phoenix Guard at Sastri's first tactic meeting WoWScrnShot_061410_211206.jpg|A Formal Patrol of the City WoWScrnShot_061410_211611.jpg|Formal Patrolling WoWScrnShot_061410_211222.jpg|Tidy lines WoWScrnShot_061410_211159.jpg|Formal Patrol Category:Guilds Category:Guilds